


Yesterday

by theladyunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena reflects on the past on the day Helena is to start at Hogwarts? Written Feb 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

Today is the day that my daughter, Helena starts at Hogwarts, the school I and my friends have created. Time seems to have flown by these past eleven years. It seemed just like yesterday that Helena was born only a few months after Hogwarts opened the door for its first students. At the time there was only a handful of them but each year more and more students attend. We accept anyone of any ages after all we believe that everyone has the chance to learn magic no matter what age they are. After all if they don't train in magic they pose a danger to all around them since they cannot control it properly.

Helga, Salazar and Godric agree with me on this too. We all have been through so much the past years that have made us grow closer together, though sometimes it seems as if we are growing apart but I pray that is just my imagination. We have all been through so much it would be such a shame for that to occur. The four of us work so well together that I do not know what I would do if we were ever to drift apart.

Not even that but yesterday Helena came to me and italked/i, actually talked to me in a way that we hadn't done in a long while. I have to admit that I haven't given her the time of day that she deserves but none the less I love her and always wanted her to know that though sometimes I beleive she doesn't.

Yesterday was the day she told me she wanted to be like me.

Yesterday was one of the best days in my life.


End file.
